<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mari protection squad by That_Dumb_Walrus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988277">Mari protection squad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dumb_Walrus/pseuds/That_Dumb_Walrus'>That_Dumb_Walrus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DONT COME AT ME PLEASE, F/M, Might be a part two, Not Likely, Others Mentioned - Freeform, everyone is ooc, they all soft for Mari, why did i write this lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:08:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Dumb_Walrus/pseuds/That_Dumb_Walrus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or 4 times Mari got whumped and one time she didnt </p><p> </p><p>Also how a unit was formed </p><p>Can be read as a stand alone from my other fic. </p><p>Low key had no idea what happened on 5 and after but lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mari protection squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Intro:Paris</p><p> </p><p>      Marinette was a push over and she knew it too. People would ask her to do something and she would say yes even if she didn’t enjoy it, but she did it too spend time with her friends. Skateboarding with Alix, swimming with Kim (even though she didn’t know how to swim) , stress shopping when Chloe was in one of her moods, helping nino create a playlist for galas, studying chemistry with Max(she hated chemistry). She did it all without hesitation. But one thing she discovered over the years was her weird and different reactions to horror movies or on rare occasion horror games. </p><p>       The first and last occasion this happened was her last sleepover with Alya before she was convinced Mari was a bully. Alya and Marinette were babysitting Alya’s little sisters, the twin terrors. The twins went straight to bed which surprised Marinette, they were usually so hard to get to go to sleep, so when Alya suggested they watch the Visit she didn’t decline but instead shrugged her shoulders and said she had never seen a horror movie before.</p><p>        Alya went on a rampage telling her that this movie was so good and that she would love it. Mari sat there and watched the movie all 95 minutes of it, and she hated it. She was tempted to tell Alya to turn off the movie. It freaked her out, but alas she didn’t want to disappoint her friend, so she sat through the movie. Marinette was fine that night but Sunday night she was not fine she tossed and turned and just couldn’t stop thinking about that movie. </p><p>        Needless to say her whole class found out about her horror movie trauma. So no one ever made her watch one ever. So when Lila suggested that they go see one Mari politely, as she could with Lila, left the room. Her new friends group also knew of her troubles with horror movies so no one let her watch one until she visited Gotham’s resident bat boys which things didn’t go as planned…</p><p> </p><p>1: Jason</p><p>        Jason was the first to experience Marinette's horror movie troubles. It was one of her first trips being Damian's girlfriend. Sure she had been there as a friend before many times. This time was different from the last time. All the Wayne boys minus Jason were all going on patrol and Jason was left on Mari duty. So he had this brilliant idea that he and Marinette were going to have a siblings fun day (yes they aren’t related but he considers her his sister) so it was all going well until…</p><p> </p><p>      Jason knew this was a bad idea, not the siblings' fun day, but letting Mari dye her hair. Demon spawn was going to kill him, but if Mari wanted to do this who was he to stop her? And besides this style would look great on her, it was simple. She wanted a pink peek-a-boo and the bleach test strand turned out well. </p><p> </p><p>        Mari was excited the test strand turned out good and the bleach was turning out well after checking out the bleach multiple times. She enjoys gossiping about the things that happen in Gotham (it's so much more interesting than Paris, not that<br/>
Paris is boring it's just different) but she also explained what was happening in Paris, she didn’t mention that she was ladybug but that’s a whole other can of worms and she doesn’t want to have a mental breakdown right now. </p><p> </p><p>      Jason asked her why the hero’s didn’t try to contact the justice league. She explained to him that the hero’s tried multiple times, how green lantern laughed at them and told them to prank call another line, how Martian Manhunter told them to never call back, and when she found out that wonder woman's mom was a previous miraculous holder they tried one more time hoping to reach her but superman picked up and when they tried to talk too her he too did not believe them also stating that if they were to call again he would personally arrest them, so they stopped trying to contact them. To say Jason was upset was a long shot, he was ready to stick Demon spawn on them and let him run wild. 3/7 justice league members didn’t check on Paris at all which Jason was ready to just call Wonder Woman herself somehow. </p><p> </p><p>       Marinette noticed Jason slowly getting angrier trying to defuse the situation. She suggested the check on her hair. Jason looked at her with a smile he said yeah we should so they made the treat back to his room and into his bathroom where she first found the pink dye she wanted to use on her hair. After more gossip and applying the pink dye she decided that while they waited for her hair to dye. She suggested that they watch a movie. Jason knew Mari could handle more than the average person, her first night in Gotham she took down three thugs by herself. So he was going to watch a Netflix original movie he’s out there. Which is how they found themselves in their current situation.  </p><p> </p><p>        Mari sat excitedly on the couch crossing her legs with a blanket on her lap and a smile wide on her face. She turned too Jason who was sitting searching Netflix for the movie they were going to watch with his feet on the expensive looking coffee table in front of him. “So,” Mari started looking at Jason with excitement ,”What movie are we watching?” Jason took his gaze away from the TV to look at her “Well pixie pop take a look for yourself.” so she looked up at the screen to be met with a horror movie. Mari’s smile faulted for only a moment while reading the description, the growing pit of nerves in her stomach was not something she would have liked to have at the moment. looking back at Jason she gave him her signature smile and said, “sounds interesting to me.” Jason turned back around to face the TV and pushed play “I hope you’re down to get a little spooked from what I’ve heard from Roy this one might give you chills.” That didn’t help her position at all right now so she pulled the Robin blanket Damian gave her as a Birthday present one year closer to her face, this was going to be a long night, Marinette thought to herself as the movie started. </p><p> </p><p>     It was finally over. It was not a bad movie she actually might enjoy it later in life if she didn’t get bad reactions from these movies. Needless to say Mari was tired. She turned towards Jason to find the man looking at her “So how did you like it pixie?” Jason asked her. she didn’t want to tell him the truth but she didn’t want to lie to him either so she went with a half truth half lie. “I hated the ambiguous ending.” After a short talk about the movie they went to check on Mari’s hair. Thanks to the special bleach they used her hair set quickly and soon she was letting Jason wash out the remaining dye out of her hair. After allowing her hair to dry and ogling herself in the mirror for 5 minutes with Jason doing the same with her hair. Both soon fell asleep on the couch in the living room both not wanting to sleep in their own rooms and finding after trial and error that these couches were the most comfortable in the manor other than Titus’ dog bed (don’t ask how Mari knows this) speaking of her boyfriend’s dog he was currently laying at Marinette’s feet at the end of the couch he was sleeping. Jason was on the couch which sat adjacent to her by her head. Glancing at Jason Marinette noticed that he was already asleep. Great, Mari thought, well might as well see where this night takes me, she thought as she fell asleep </p><p> </p><p>        Jason was awoken to Titus jumping on him. That was weird, Jason thought, Titus hates everyone in the manor except Damian, Alfred, and Marinette when she was here. He woke up and Titus was looking at him with a worried face, well as worried as a dog’s face could get anyways. Looking at Titus he jumped of Jason to where Mari was sound asleep or what looked to be sound. He checked the clock on the wall and it read 2:14. Great, Jason thought, we have about 45 minutes til they come back. Suddenly he noticed the faint sound of whimpering. At first he thought this was Titus but looking in the direction of the whimpers he found Marinette shaking and whispering to herself. Jason got up and slowly shook her awake “Mari, Mari, you have to get up it's just a dream.” Marinette’s eyes shot open quickly looking at Jason with blood shot eyes tears pouring down her cheeks. “Jason?” She questioned looking at him “that’s me Pixie, how are you doing?” Jason never was good at comforting people at all  but he would try to for Mari’s sake. “I-I-I wa-n-n-nt Dam-m-mi” she managed to stutter out through her tears. </p><p> </p><p>        Jason was slowly starting to go into a panic. Calling Damian while he was on patrol was not a good idea, but what was he supposed to do? let her suffer. “Are you sure you want me to call him right now?” Jason asked her. Mari was still crying but nodded her head. Jason quickly looked through his contacts and found the one he was looking for. Hearing the familiar dial tone. “Mari,” Jason said looking at her. She looked back at him. “It’s ok to cry, you know.” That moment Mari burst into tears throwing herself at the man and hugging him. Jason hugged her back as well as he could with one hand just as a familiar voice picked up the phone. “What do you want Todd cant you see I’m busy.” The irritated voice of Damian Wayne picked up. </p><p> </p><p>    “Well you see,” Jason started when Mari started to take very short breaths hiccuping every so often. Pulling the phone away from his ear a little bit he whispered “shhhhh, Mari breath your ok, your ok.” He turned his attention back to the phone “We have a problem.” Jason said “I don’t have time to deal with your problems Todd” an obviously annoyed Damian answered “Damian it’s Marinette.” Jason answered silence was met on the other side of the phone other than the whimpers of Marinette. “I’m on my way, keep her company until I get there.” Click. </p><p> </p><p>       Did he seriously hang up on him. Not very out of character for him, but he had bigger problems to deal with. He had to take care of Marinette who was still shaking. Why was she like this? Was it a nightmare? But what caused it? Then it hit him Mari mentioned she gets nightmares sometimes but they get triggered by things. But what triggered it? Horror movies. It hit him again “Mari I’m sorry about the movie.” It’s not your fault in don’t blame you, if anything I blame myself for not telling you.” Mari said sniffling a bit in places. “I’m still sorry though.” Jason said. “Can we not talk about this to anyone, please.” Mari asked, pulling away. “Of course pixie, but what do you want me to tell your boyfriend ,who is currently on the way here.” Jason asked, smiling a bit at the end Mari giggled a bit, “tell him half the truth, I just had a nightmare.” Jason was about to reply when Damian burst through the door and took Mari out of his arms and into his and walked away from the living room and to where Jason presumed his room. Yeah, Jason thought, this will be our little secret. </p><p>     (Until it wasn’t😏)</p><p> </p><p>2: Dick </p><p>      Dick was excited, not his normal gittery self. It was more than usual. It was October, his favorite Time of the year, and he somehow got Marinette away from Damian (how he did that he didn’t know) and he was going to take her to see one of his favorite October traditions, a haunted house. To him this wasn’t that scary, but one look at Mari in the passenger seat of his truck said that she was a ball of nerves. Of excitement of fear Dick didn’t know, he assumed excitement.  </p><p> </p><p>       Mari was scared, she had yet to test if her horror movie curse applied to haunted houses but Mari wasn’t sure. She was lost in thought and she didn’t realize they were there until Dick knocked on her window. They were a little ways out of Gotham closer to Metropolis than Gotham but still in between the two cities. It was a big place and there were a lot of cars at the haunted house. Mari stepped out of the car and smiled at Dick. “You ok sunshine?” Dick asked, giving a worried look at Mari. “Yeah I’ve just never been to a haunted house before Paris doesn’t really have those at all.” Ok just let me know if you want to leave.” Dick said as they started walking towards the entrance. </p><p> </p><p>     As they walked into the entrance,while Dick paid for their tickets she let her brain wander too the last time this happened a month ago with Jason. There was an awkward conversation with Damian that morning but it was amusing when he noticed her hair and ran off with one of his katanas to find Jason (and if she just sat back and watch him chase Jason around the manor while Tim recorded it she wouldn’t admit that too anyone) after Dick bought the tickets he lead them both to the entrance of the house “you ready sunshine?” Dick asked with a smile on his face. Marinette flashed one of her signature smiles at him, “As I'll ever be.” She answered as they walked through the door. </p><p> </p><p>      It was only the first jump scare. It was a clown, she hates clowns especially the joker. (Harley she liked because her and Ivy pretty much declared the girl to be their unofficial niece) this clown wasn’t even that scary but her body went rigid and she was stiff as a board. She couldn’t really remember what happened next. Her whole body was on autopilot. She remembered even more jumpscares but had no reaction to them. Then she was standing in front of Dicks truck. She let herself slowly gain a sense of her surroundings and when she had full control over her body. She opened the truck door, sat down, and buckled up. It was awkward silence as they started driving back to the manner. “Yeah so I’m never taking you to a haunted house ever again.” Dick finally said breaking the silence. “Why not?” Mari asked hoping he didn’t notice “Don’t think you can fool me sunshine, you weren’t even fully there after that first jumpscare it looked like you kinda just shut down” Dick said glancing at the girl. Mari hung her head down “I’m sorry for ruining your experience.” Mari said with downcast eyes. </p><p> </p><p>       “You didn’t ruin it at all, you know who did ruin it one year was actually Damian.” Dick answered a smile on his face. “How did he ruin it?” Mari asked looking up at him with a confused stare. “It was a year after he first moved in with us so he was 11 and I had taken him to the haunted house thinking he could handle it, plot twist he couldn’t and at the first jump scare he flipped out and punched the person in the face and started slinging very colorful words at them in arebic, needless to say I haven’t taken him back since and I’m pretty sure he has a ban from ever entering it again” Dick said laughing at the memory of Damians face. “He didn’t.” Mari said laughing in disbelief. “Yeah he did, it's not even as bad as Bruce when me and Jason took him one year…” the conversation took a turn into old stories about when Dick took different members to this haunted house and soon they pulled into the garage at the manor. “Hey Dick,” Mari looked up to Dick before he got out of the truck. “Two things,” Mari said and Dick nodded “one can we keep this between you and me for now,” Mari asked and Dick nodded “of course I won't tell anyone” he said Mari looked up to meet his eyes “and can I have a hug when we get out?” Dick smiled up at her  “I was planning on giving you one already Sunshine”</p><p> </p><p>       The rest of the day went well. She got to watch Damian chase Dick around the manor for taking his angel away without telling him, which Dick replied with that you wouldn’t have let me take her away. Jason was also there watching cheering on Damian for stealing Mari away from them along with Tim who was sleeping in the corner, and if Bruce was standing behind them watching it all go down with Alfred by his side no one would know. </p><p> </p><p>(Dick would go on to think he was the only one to know until Jason asked about it and they promised to never let that happen again) spoiler alert it happened again😉</p><p> </p><p>   3: Tim </p><p> </p><p>Tim enjoys his alone time during his break he either sleeps, goes over/investigates cases or when he’s not doing that he plays video games, but this was not alone time. He was on Mari duty while the rest of the team was on a mission. (Cover was a business meeting) so they sat there in awkward silence and all Tim wanted to do was play his game. “Marinette,” Tim said as her head snapped up from her phone. “How do you feel about video games?” Mari laughed and showed him her screen. She was playing among us. Her cute little pink character was waiting in a lobby, her character had a flower hat on and her name was Mari. “I see you have great taste in games.” Mari giggled a little at his response. “My friend Max got me addicted to it a couple of weeks ago.” “Well I’m going to go to my room to play one on my computer, want to come? Tim asked. </p><p> </p><p>      Mari nodded at him, not even looking up at him assuming that the lobby she joined had started. They made their way up to his room and she sat on his bed facing him as he started to boot up his computer and started to get his game ready. He was playing silent hill and was so close to finishing it too. So he booted up the game and started to play. </p><p> </p><p>       Mari knew that white was the imposter but orange convinced her it wasn’t and instead to vote for yellow and they lost those two (white and orange) were the imposters. The host left the game when they were killed so Mari left after the game was over. She looked up at Tim’s computer to see what he was playing. She didn’t recognize the game but found herself watching his screens anyway. After a couple of minutes she realized that this was a horror game. Her eyes wide now glued to the screen as she watched the ending unfold slightly panicking. She quickly averted her eyes from the screen to her phone where she found a lobby for her to join named bro I as she clicked on it waiting for the game to start. Taking a glance at Tim’s computer screen. </p><p> </p><p>            Nope not a good idea that pyramid guy is probably going to give her nightmares. She glanced back at her screen as to see that her game was starting, she was an imposter along with Shrek. Oh great, Mari thought she never was good at being the imposter. Once the game started she found red alone in electrical so she hit the kill button. Seeing the body was not helping with her anxiety right now so she decided she needed some air. “Hey Tim, I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Mari said getting up to leave she never got to hear his answer as spots quickly filled her vision and she passed out. </p><p> </p><p>        Tim didn’t know what happened one minute she was fine the next her heard a loud thud and when he turned around saw Marinette passed out on the ground. Racing over to her he checks to make sure she’s ok. He had been suspecting it for awhile now and this all but confirmed it, Marinette could not handle anything horror related. After picking her up and carrying her sack of potatoes style he found his way to her room and was surprised to find Alfred the cat laying on her bed almost like he was waiting for her. Tucking her in and gently shutting the door he pulled out his phone and called the problem child. </p><p> </p><p>        “What do you want Drake?” Damian’s angry voice on the other line said. “Well I just figured you would like to know that your girlfriend just passed out but if you're going to be rude to me i'll just…” Tim said pretending to hang up “I’ll be there in 10” click wow, Tim thought, he turned the tables on him fast, just hanging up the phone on him. He soon heard a small gasp come from inside her room after pocketing his phone he readied himself to knock. </p><p> </p><p>               Mari awoke with a start, where was she? Oh this was the room she was staying at at wayne manor. How did she get here? She was in Tim’s room last time she checked. What happened? Did she pass out? She was brought out of her train of thoughts by a knock at the door. “Mari,” a voice which belonged to Tim said “Can I come in?” He asked. “Yes come in.” Marinette said as Tim slowly started to make his way into her room. “What happened?” Mari asked him as he made his way to sit on the edge of her bed “I was hoping you could tell me that, one minute you’re fine and the next you pass out on my floor?” Tim said, chuckling a little bit at the end. </p><p> </p><p>       Oh now she remembered.  “Oh,” she said, eyes looking down at her hands fighting with them. “I, uhhh,” she said looking everywhere but Tim’s face. He was looking at her patiently waiting for a response. “I don’t take certain scary things well, and depending on what is is I get different reactions,” Mari paused looking up at Tim who was politely waiting for her to continue. “You see i get nightmares from horror movies, learned that one twice one from an ex friend the other from Jason, i get still and go into auto pilot mode at a haunted house, learned that one when Dick took me to one last weekend, and i guess now, scary video games make me ,what pass out?” Mari finished. </p><p> </p><p>        Tim was surprised this was news to him. His brothers can't keep secrets very well, (they can barely keep their night time hobbies on the down low let alone anything about Mari) there was only one possibility and he knew what it was. Mari told them not to tell anyone, it made sense to, if that were him he wouldn’t want to tell people either. Smiling a bit he replied to the small girl. “I guess it would, hey i have a question.” Mari looked up at him. “What is it?” She replied with a confused look in her eyes. “I’m assuming Damian doesn’t know, would I be correct?” He asked her. “Yeah,” looking at him with sad eyes “Please don’t tell him I don’t want to worry him as much as he does already.” And boy does he worry Tim knows from experience when Dick took Mari away for the day Damian had ragged so much too the point where they had too lock him in the training room, and when he finally was done and had tired himself out they let him out only to be meet with Mari and Dick walking through the door and he started chasing dick around with 10 times more energy than before  </p><p> </p><p>       Tim smiled at her. “Of course i'll keep it a secret, oh and by the way,” Tim said looking at Mari with a cheeky grin on his face. “Damian is on his way, he should be here any minute now.” “You little-“ but whatever Mari was going to say was cut off. Tim by some Alfred level voodoo had all but predicted Damians arrival because at that moment her room door burst open and her Boyfriend came flying in demanding to know what happened. Tim lied and said she just locked her knees for too long and passed out. Then made his leave leaving the two love birds too do their thing. </p><p> </p><p>He came back too check on them after officially being pointed secretary of the Mari protection squad, vice being Jason, and Dick being a house seat, president being reserved for Damian because they all agreed as much as they wanted to protect Mari no one wanted to protect her more than the baby bird, so when he went to check on them he had been amused to find Mari teaching Damian how to play among us, (his name was Dami he was dark green and wore the pink flower to Mach Marinette’s character) he closed the door and made his way back to the kitchen because after todays events, he needed a cup of coffee. </p><p> </p><p>      (The Mari protection squad was doing good at their job for at least a couple months that is until Christmas time😏)</p><p> </p><p>       4: Bruce and Selina</p><p> </p><p>               Bruce and Selina wanted to do something special for Marinette’s first Christmas in Gotham. They talked about what to get her for a long time. So after many weeks of discussion they decided to take her fabric shopping. They heard stories on how taking her fabric shopping was something to experience because according to all the boys Mari goes into what they call “Fabric mode” (her friends in Paris call it Ladybug mode, but they don’t know that’s she’s ladybug yet) So when Selina brought it up they both thought it was the perfect thing to do with their unofficial daughter. (When all the Wayne’s meet Mari for the first time Bruce wanted to adopt her but quickly shut his mouth when Damian declared her to be his future wife, no Selina he does not have an issue ok). </p><p> </p><p>         So to get the day ready they sent all the Wayne boys away to deal with business things at WE that were totally real and not a waste of their time. They had Alfred prepare some hot chocolate for when they came back. They decided they were going to walk the 3 blocks to the mall because Mari once mentioned that she loved the snow but in Paris the snow only lasts for two weeks before melting. So it was decided that they were going to walk. Now they just have to tell Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>       Marinette woke up earlier than usual this morning, it was still 9 o’clock but for a girl who usually sleeps until 11 this was a good day. She grabbed her phone to check it. Damian had sent her a text saying that he had somethings at WE to deal with and that he will hopefully be home soon. Smiling she texted him back. </p><p> </p><p>       Angel: Good morning I hope it's nothing to serious at WE I’m gonna miss you</p><p>       Dami: Well you’re up early this morning she you ok, and it’s nothing to serious.<br/>
Dami: and I’m already missing you to Angel. </p><p>       Angel: I still can't get over you using proper grammar AND punctuation:(</p><p>        Dami: i love you too, but i have to get back to work now, Greyson and Todd are fighting and Drake looks like he’s ready to pass out. </p><p>       Angel: ok Dami i love you TTYL &lt;3</p><p>       Dami: &lt;3<br/>
Dami: and I have yet to learn what TTYL means. Why won’t you tell me what it means. </p><p> </p><p>     Smiling more she puts her phone away and walks down the hall to the stairs where she makes her way down them and towards the kitchen. She wasn’t expecting anyone to be there so she is in her PJ’s (her tank top from the show and instead of joggers she’s in shorts that look like the joggers.) Mari turns the corner only to meet with Bruce Wayne and his soon to be wife Selina Kyle. “Good morning, darling.” Selina says to her smiling a bit at the end “Good morning Marinette.” Bruce. Also greets her smiling a little, and for Bruce that was the same as a little kid on Christmas morning. “Good morning you guys, I thought there was trouble at WE this morning?” She asks a little confused as she makes her way to the table sitting across from them where Alfred had put a plate for her right across from the power couple of Gotham. </p><p> </p><p>       “I see Damian keeps you well informed, alas there is trouble at WE I’m allowing them to deal with it at the moment.” Bruce said, giving a knowing look to Selina. “There isn’t really a problem there, am I right,” Mari asked, taking a sip of her orange juice. “What do you mean Mari?” Selina asked it being her time to be confused, Bruce was also confused but kept a neutral face. “Your co CEO of the company you would be there solving whatever problem it would be with Tim, no good CEO would leave it to Jason and Dick no offense to them but they suck a business stuff, plus from what Damian told me they are probably causing more problems than fixing anything, plus with Tim as your co CEO, yes he is great at his job but with his sleep habits he isn’t the best person to send in there either, and we can’t forget about Damian for as much as I love him, he would either kill his brothers or snap at anyone for annoying him, now with that said why did you get rid of the for the day?” Mari stated and she took bites of her Belgian Waffle. </p><p> </p><p>        This took Bruce and Selina by surprise, they were in shock for a little while, silence filling the room regaining his composure Bruce finally answered. “Well you have quite the brain, very well we ar-“ he started only to be interrupted by an excited Selina. “We are going to take you fabric shopping!”  Selina exclaimed, clasping her hands together. “Wait really?” Mari asked, smiling as best as she could with a mouth full of waffles. “Yes I sent them away on, business, while we take you shopping for Christmas.” Bruce said, emphasizing the word business. “As much as I would like to do that, I don’t expect you to spend a lot of money on me.” Mari started putting her fork down with a clank. “It wouldn’t feel right, having you guys spend money on me.” </p><p> </p><p>       “Mari dear,” Selina started glancing at Bruce then back at Marinette. “It’s not a bother we want to do this, we want to spend money on you right now, plus think of it as an early Christmas gift.” Selina said, stealing some of Bruce’s waffles. Bruce gave Selina a look that speaked ‘how dare you steal my waffles’. “Are you sure you don’t mind?” Mari asked looking up at them. “Of course we don’t mind.” Bruce said smiling down at her. “Really, oh wow I can't, wait i have to go get ready!” Before any of them had any time to react Mari was out of the room racing down the hallway. “That didn’t take as long as the boys told us it took them.” Selina stated looking at her fiancé. “My guess would be that she was worried about it not being their money and it being mine that I would be bothered by it, but seeing as I’m the one offering to take her she feels its ok.” Bruce stated Selina nodded in agreement, both wondering what Mari was doing at that moment. </p><p> </p><p>        It was an hour since Marinette ran up stairs and they were both getting worried, both of them were ready, the couple were wearing matching black pea coats, but Selina’s tied in the front, Marinette had made them for them as an early Christmas present just as the cold season hit. Just as Bruce was going to ask if they should check on her Mari came running down the stairs she was wearing a light pink pair of saltwater boots, black leggings, and a light pink faux lamb wool lined parka (it has to be faux her boyfriend is vegetarian, not vegan, cause he hates that vegan teacher and will not be associated with her kinda but still is slightly against animal cruelty and Mari respects his preferences) ,she also had he hair straight and resting on her head was a light pink beanie. In her hand was two sketchbooks one in mint condition the other was ruined with water stains and torn pages that looked like they had been tapped together. </p><p> </p><p>   “ Sorry to keep you waiting, I had to find my sketchbooks.” Mari said, flashing a smile and showing off her sketchbooks. “Mari, what happened to that one?” Selina asked, pointing at the almost ruined sketchbook.  Marinette's face fell which didn’t go unnoticed by the unmasked anti hero’s “i'll tell you when we come back in don’t want to get into it now.” “Ok, well let's get going then.” Selina said, glancing at Bruce who was thinking the same thing as they walked out the door.   </p><p> </p><p>      Mari was not expecting to get this much fabric over 2,000 dollars worth and Bruce paid for it with cash, CASH! He pulled it out of his wallet , who carries 2,000 dollars in cash in their wallet, apparently Bruce freakin Wayne did. It also didn’t help that every time she looked at something Bruce and Selina would urge her to put it in the cart. So with her 7 bags of fabric all super sized the group walked back to the manor. Once getting there the group minus the boys who were still at WE after 4 hours and Alfred who was busy organizing Mari’s fabrics in her room. Leaving the three alone in the living room in awkward silence “I know you both want to know but I haven’t even told Damian yet but uhh, here we go,” Mari said sounding more enthusiastic than she showed. </p><p> </p><p>    Both Bruce and Selina waited patiently for her story. Mari fidgeted with her fingers “Well, you see, there is the girl at my school,” Mari started looking even more nervous. Selina didn’t know where this story was going, but she knew how teenage girls acted and was not looking forward to it. “Well when she first came to our school she started telling these ridiculous lies, like saving jagged stones cat, which doesn’t exist, she said things about working with our local hero, who on multiple occasion said she doesn’t know her and many more lies, and when i tried to call her out on those lies she cornered me in the bathroom and threatened to take all my friends away. Of course I didn’t feel threatened and slowly but surely she convinced my classmates I was a bully. My ex best friend was the first to leave which caused her at the time boyfriend to break up with her cause he is one of my best friends. Slowly Lila made everyone turn on me, even the guy I liked at the time. I don’t any more obviously, but it still hurt when he told me her lies weren’t hurting anyone, but soon everyone but my group of friends right now hated me and thought I was a bully. But apparently that wasn’t enough, so Lila, which is her name, decided to try and get everyone to bully me,” Mari started, Bruce and Selina were shocked, this Ray of sunshine was getting bullied, How was that possible? They were going to ask but she continued. “The day this sketchbook was ruined was about two months ago when me and Damian first started dating, we have a clastrip here in April and she knows this, so she decided to lie and say things like how she was Batman’s niece and how she was a civilian spy or ones like my personal favorite how Jason Greyson needs to sleep more and how he mustn’t try to stay up too late. On this day she also claimed that she was dating Damian and that didn’t really matter to me but she started lying about you guys too, and he told me that the first 10 years of his life weren’t the best when he lived with his mom and Lila said that she was a great person, I didn’t realize I had punched her until she feel over,” Mari paused looking over to the window to her right. They were furious that was slandering there name how could she do that but that wasn’t the end so Mari continued. </p><p> </p><p>        “I had to go to after school detention that day after school, as I came out of the principal’s office I went back to my locker only to find that they had not only broken it but destroyed my sketchbook, and I had a bunch of hate messages too. After awhile I changed my number and bought a new phone. I still have the old one. I bring it with me in case they apologize to me, but I’m tired of waiting for them you know.” Mari said looking back at the couple who was quite still. “I don’t want her to get in trouble because I have no proof but I want justice too you know. Ugh this is so hard.” Mari finished angered placing her hands on her face, meanwhile Bruce and Selina were still trying to process the information that was dumped on them. Mari was not only getting bullied but this tyrant was slandering Damian AND Batman oh this girl, Lila was it, will get what’s coming soon enough, but Mari said that she didn’t want to start a scene so they would wait patiently. They would expose her on the class trip and it would be perfect timing. </p><p> </p><p>         “Hey Mari I’m sorry this has to happen to you but know that we will always be here if you need us.” Selina said smiling at the girl on the couch who looked up with mixed emotion in her eyes. “I can always make room for you if you just want someone to talk to.” Bruce added. “Thank you guys.” Mari responded just as there was a knock on the door. “Come in.” Bruce said and the door opened to reveal Alfred. “Sorry to interrupt but Master Damian is back from WE.” “You can send him in, Alfred.” Bruce responded to the man who simply nodded and left the room. </p><p> </p><p>          a couple of moments later Damian walked through the door glancing around the room he did see Mari who was hidden by Bruce. “I expected this from my siblings but not from you father.” Damian said, glaring at the couple on the couch. “Why on earth did you set up a whole days worth of fake things to do at WE, it was suspicious that you sent us all there at once, and before you ask I left them there cause there were fighting about if cereal goes in first or milk, now where is my Angel I have a full day of activities to make up for today.” Damian said looking at his father with a disappointing look. The room was almost quiet, almost, the sound of Marinette stifling her giggles was heard. Bruce turned around to face her giving her a look that said ‘he’s your boyfriend you deal with him’ while Selina was enjoying the chaos that was in folding. Mari was unable to hold her giggles in anymore and started laughing so hard. Wheezing between her words she managed to get out a simple sentence “He came marching in here like you just told him he wasn’t getting the family fortune, only to lecture you on the fact that you took me away to go shopping for the day.” Mari said, still wheezing hard. Damian, surprised that Mari was in the room quickly schooled his face walking over to his girlfriend who was still laughing loudly.  “Excuse me you guys but I’m going to take this for a while, and please leave the others at WE I want to see how long it takes them to notice it was all a ploy to get us out of the house.” Damian said, taking the laughing Mari and slinging her over his shoulders sack of potato style and without waiting for a response, left the room. The couple was left on the couch who both silently agreed that this Lila was gouging down.</p><p> </p><p>(It was at  12 o’clock in the morning when Bruce called his sons and told them that there was no emergency at WE and you could here Jason yelling at Dick telling him that he knew demon spawn had left, and if later that night when Bruce told his sons about Lila Rossi and they gave him a schedule and t-shirt that said Mari protection club, and that they even got Selina one, he would never tell you, but if he was off Friday nights from 3 to 8 and if he spent money on files of things about Mari, you might know why😉)</p><p> </p><p>+1. Damian </p><p> </p><p>       Damian finally had Marinette to himself for the night, it was a Friday night and the rest of his family was doing who knows what it was only 7. So Damian had decided that they would do a movie night. He had asked Jon what movie he should watch and he suggested Scream. When Damian had asked what kind of movie it was he was told that it was considered a horror movie but it was more of a murder mystery. </p><p> </p><p>   Damian was skeptical, he didn't enjoy horror movies like the rest of his family. He did like murder mysteries, being able to solve them faster than the lead detective and placing bets on who it is was also a plus. So he did a lot of research (without getting spoilers), and found out that it actually was more murder mystery than horror movie. </p><p> </p><p>    So here they were sitting in the theater room while Damian explained what movie they were going to watch. “It’s called scream angel, it’s considered a horror movie but from what I’ve researched it’s more of a murder mystery, beacause I don’t like horror movies and I know you don’t either.” He explained as he turned the tv on. “Oh how do you know that?” Mari asked looking up at him confusion etched in her face. “Angel I’ve known for awhile your friends made sure I knew when we first started dating.” Mari smiled a little. “I knew they threatened you.” “Yeah, but apparently the way I took it mad them like me.” “Yeah I bet they are weird like that.” “You ready angel?” He asked after getting the movie ready. “If I don’t like it can we turn it off?” “Of course Angel.” He replied kissing the top of her head. “Than I think I’m ready.” She replied snuggling closer to Damian as he started the movie. </p><p> </p><p>       They watched all four, they both enjoyed them, but Marinette enjoyed them the most. Yes they were a little scary but nothing Marinette couldn’t handle. She very much enjoyed guessing who the killer could have been with Damian, she got 5 of 7 while Damian only got one from the 4th movie (the guy, no one got the 3rd movie one). They were chatting away about the movies when, the movies started over. </p><p> </p><p>    Meanwhile the Mari protection squad was just getting back from a meeting. They wanted to spend time with there little sunshine so they asked Alfred where she was. He told them that they were in the theater. As they listened in they couldn’t heart anything but incoherent arguing they soon heard music. “That’s the scream theme.” Jason said. “Isn’t that a horror movie.” Tim asked looking at him. “Yes”? Dick answered just as they all burst into the room ready to save Mari from the movie. </p><p> </p><p>     The sight they saw was surprising to the, while more what they heard. “DAMIAN ARE YOU SAYING YOU ENJOYED THE ENDING OF THE 4TH ONE.” “YES IT WAS A GOOD SET UP FOR IF THEY MAKE A 5TH ONE, ANGEL.” “NO IT SUCKED IM GOIN G TO BE UP THINKING ABOUT THAT NOW DID THEY EVER CLARIFY IF THEY GOT THE KILLER RIGHT-“ She yelled looking at the direction of the door “JASON TELL HIM I KNOW YOU HAVE PROBABLY SEEN SCREAM 4 TELL HIM HOW THE ENDING SUCKED.” Mari screamed at him. Taken aback by being yelled at he after a couple moments he finally recovered and joined in the argument. After awhile they all were arguing, soon after a couple of minutes they relished that Marinette had fallen asleep. Damian took the girl up to his room and set her down to sleep. While he got his family to talk him about the shirts they were wearing cause he wanted one so bad. </p><p> </p><p>   (Damian soon got a shirt and his president position and they were soon plotting the down fall of Lila Rossi with help from the Paris branch that Damian soon started and put Chloé in charge of). Soon Mari found out about it but didnt mention to them until a couple of months later on a Friday when Damian said he was going to meet up with his family. To which Mari replied have fun at at the Mari protection squad meeting. He relayed that he would will he didn’t realize what she said until he was half way to WE. This was going to be a longer meeting, but maybe soon they will get somew new members, maybe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So this fic was just going to be about Mari and Jason but i was like nope so that’s why its longer than the others. Plus for some it was really hard to find ideas to. Bruce and Selinas mini story was supposed to have them get robbed walking home and have Mari beat the crap out of them in a panic, but lets talk about some minor details.<br/>-Jason’s bathroom is filled with hair dye, I’m convinced (Plus the whole reason they dyed her hair was cause Jason wanted to dyed his streak btw)<br/>-was it based loosely off my own experience yes, but mine ended up with me puking soo<br/>-Dick would totally would take them all to a haunted house<br/>-homage to my other fic with the fear of clowns<br/>-gamer boy Tim 100%<br/>- was this also an excuse to write her playing amount us, maybe<br/>-idk what happened after Tim’s mini story but I’m here for it<br/>-they all soft for Mari<br/>I know I’m probably going to get flamed for everyone being out of character but I don’t really care, cause this is trash lol</p><p>With love,<br/>❤️halffacefam❤️</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>